Everywhere But Home
Everywhere But Home is the live video and album by American band Cypress Creek, released on 2002 by Epic Records. It was recorded in Madison Square Garden, New York during the Summer Sanitarium tour, and the band's last work to feature longtime guitarist Bill Lawrence. It was aired on May 15 in that year on MTV. The concert has been remastered and became available on DVD and Blu-Ray on 2012 in North America. The new release contains the songs "A Question of Lust" placed after "Nowhere", and "No Strings Attached" placed after "Drug Hotel", which were both previously included as easter eggs on original version. Tracklisting Audio ;Left Disc # "Real World" - 6:47 # "Factory of Noise" - 5:27 # "Philosophy" - 4:55 # "Empire of the Sun" - 5:36 # "Drunken Foolish" (original lyrics) - 6:52 # "Just Say Yes" - 4:39 # "Afterglow" - 4:59 # "Walk on Water" - 4:48 # "I Can't Explain" - 8:22 # "Box Set" - 7:01 # "Insignificance" - 5:22 # "My Own Deceiver" - 6:40 ;Right Disc # "Milky Way" - 5:32 # "Still" - 5:28 # "Sweat" - 3:58 # "The Front" - 4:55 # "Stones" - 4:48 # "Nowhere" - 3:52 # "A Question of Lust" - 5:00 # "Recovery" - 7:19 # "Wasted Dreams" - 5:31 # "Drug Hotel" - 6:35 # "Silver" - 5:50 # "Faithful" - 5:42 # "No Strings Attached" - 5:32 # "Invisible Enemy" - 6:38 Visual Disc one The DVD contains the full concert in New York. # "Real World" # "Factory of Noise" # "Philosophy" # "Empire of the Sun" # "Drunken Foolish" (original lyrics) # "Just Say Yes" # "Afterglow" # "Walk on Water" # "Wake" # "I Can't Explain" # "Insignificance" # "Box Set" # "My Own Deceiver" # "Milky Way" # "Still" # "Sweat" # "The Front" # "Stones" # "Nowhere" # "Recovery" # "Wasted Dreams" # "Drug Hotel" # "Silver" # "Faithful" # "Invisible Enemy" ; Bonus Features * Interviews * Song Commentaries * Hidden Songs ** "No Strings Attached" ** "A Question of Lust" * "The Photo Show" * Making Of * Credits * Easter Eggs Disc two On 2011 special edition re-release, the disc two includes the full concert in San Diego, as well as some bonus features # "Real World" # "Box Set" # "Waste" # "Empire of the Sun" # "Lee" # "Just Say Yes" # "I Can't Explain (C'est Comme Ça)" # "It Ain't Over, Till It's Over" # "Afterglow" # "Walk on Water" # "Insignificance" # "Milky Way" # "Silver" # "Philosophy" # "Stones" # "Nowhere" # "Knock Me Down" # "Drug Hotel" # "Daredevil" # "Recovery" # "No Strings Attached" # "Factory of Noise" # "My Own Deceiver" # "Invisible Enemy" Equipment ;Patrick Johnson * Ampeg Lucite Dan Armstrong Plexi * Gibson Les Paul Custom Wine Red * Godin Multiac Acs Sa * Larrivée OM-40 ;Marc Anthony * Fender Jazz Bass * Fender Precision Bass * Rickenbacker 4003 Bass ;Kevin Williamson * Gibson Les Paul (White, Gold and Black) * Gibson Les Paul Custom * Gibson SG * Fender Stratocaster (Green, White, Blue, 1975 Olympic White, Brown Sunburst and 1975 Mocha Brown) * Paul Reed Smith (Custom 22, Orange Tiger, Custom 24 Black Gold, Custom 24 Gray Black, Custom 24 Red, Red, Green and Blue) * Yamaha FS820 Acoustic Guitar ;Bill Lawrence * Boss Loop Station RC-3 * Epiphone Les Paul Black Beauty * Epiphone SG G400 * Fender Telecaster (White) * Gibson Explorer Cherry * Gibson Explorer Ebony * Gibson Les Paul * Gibson Les Paul Custom Wine Red * Gibson SG Black * Gibson SG Supreme Cherry Sunburst * Paul Reed Smith (Custom 24 Fire Red Burst 10, Red and Yellow) * Paul Reed Smith Mark Tremonti * Paul Reed Smith SE Mark Tremonti Custom Grey Black TRCGB2 ;Michael Sullivan * Fender Rhodes * Fender Rhodes MK-II * Gibson RD Artist Guitar * Hammond Organ XK-3 * Vibanet + Vintage Vibe Classic 73 Piano * Workstation Korg M3 * Yamaha PSR-E223 Notes * This is the last album with the former guitarist Bill Lawrence, who left in August 2002. * "No overdubs, no mistakes, no off-key singing, and no out-of-tone guitars." * At the end of the concert, right after the credits, the Line by Line and Dreamchaser logos, the MTV Films logo makes a strange appearance. * Backing Vocal Songs: ** Gucci: (1, 4, 5, 8, 10, 11, 13, 14, 16, 18, 19, 20, 22, 25, 26) ** Marc: (1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 10, 11, 14, 16, 18, 20, 21, 22, 23, 25, 27) ** Kevin: (1, 2, 4, 5, 8, 10, 11, 13, 14, 15, 16, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 24, 25, 26, 27) ** Kevin Sullivan: (3, 5, 13, 19, 20, 22, 25, 27) ** Bill: (1, 2, 5, 8, 10, 14, 18, 19, 20, 22, 25) Personnel ;Cypress Creek * Marc Anthony - double and electric bass, backing vocals * Gucci - drums, percussion, backing vocals * Patrick Johnson - lead vocals, guitar, tambourine * Bill Lawrence - lead guitar, synthesizer, vibraphone, harmonica, E-Bow, Boss Loop Station, talkbox, backing vocals (uncredited for backing vocals) * Mike Sullivan - lead vocals, keyboards, Hammond organ, Rhodes piano, harmonium, vocoder * Kevin Williamson - rhythm guitar, acoustic guitar, melodica, percussion, backing vocals ;Additional musicians * Mark Gordon - drums, custom percussion, Wurlitzer piano, vibraphone, bandolin * Kevin Sullivan - keyboards, Hammond organ, Rhodes piano, backing vocals * Harry Kim - trumpet * Louis Satterfield - trombone Production ;CD * Rob Cavallo - producer * John Langley - producer * Doug McKean - engineer * Chris Lord-Alge - mixing * Jerry Finn - mixing * Ted Jensen - mastering ;DVD * Hamish Hamilton - director * Ned O'Hanlon - producer * John Cutcliffe - executive producer * John Silva - executive producer * Michael Meisel - executive producer * Frank Garritano - supervising producer * Tim Royes - editor * Michael Sullivan - additional filming * SAM - management ;Design * Phil Johnston, Cypress Creek - art direction * Anton Corbijn - photography * David Leyes - photography * David Graham - back cover photo * Pat Johnson - beach photo * Cindy Milo, Pamela Anderson - beach photo women Category:Albums Category:Live albums Category:Epic Records albums Category:Cypress Creek albums